Kakak
by dreyfon
Summary: summary; hati kecilnya berharap. berharap dirinya dipanggil 'kakak' lagi oleh adiknya, Killua Zoldyck. /a bit ooc./first fic on this fandom!


halo!

ini pertamakalinya saya menulis fanfiksi di fandom Hunter x Hunter. mohon bantuannya.

ah, ngomong-ngomong, ini settingnya diambil sebelum Killua mengikuti ujian hunter.

baekla, enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Kakak © beryblue**

**Genre: Family**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary; hati kecilnya berharap. berharap dirinya dipanggil 'kakak' lagi oleh adiknya, Killua Zoldyck.**

**(kesamaan kata/kalimat, ide cerita, atau apapun adalah unsur ketidak-sengajaan.)**

* * *

Dulu, ia begitu ceria. Berlarian di taman keluarga Zoldyck bersama Mike—ajing penjaga keluarga Zoldyck—sambil sesekali meneriakkan apa yang telah ia temukan kepada kakak tercintanya yang dengan setia menungguinya di bawah pohon.

"Kakak! Lihat, aku menangkap kupu-kupu!"

"Kakak, kakak! Kumbang ini besar sekali!"

"Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran, kak!"

Tapi sang kakak hanya menanggapinya dengan datar, walau hati kecilnya menyeru untuk menuruti permintaan adiknya tersebut, Killua Zoldyck.

Namun, sedatar apapun sang kakak menghadapi adiknya, adiknya tetap tersenyum sambil tetap mengajaknya bermain.

"Tidak."

* * *

Dulu, ia begitu ingin tau. Matanya selalu berbinar-binar ketika melihat hal baru atau hal yang menurutnya menarik.

Tentu saja, setelah itu ia bertanya dengan semangat kepada kakaknya.

"Kak, apa itu? Besar sekali!"

"Hebat! Kakak hanya melangkah perlahan, tapi bayangan kakak terlihat ada banyak! Ayo ajari aku!"

"Kakak, ibu membawa senjata baru! Apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

Dan sekali lagi, kakaknya menanggapinya dengan datar. Walau hati kecilnya sangat ingin untuk mejelaskan semuanya yang ditanya oleh adiknya, Killua Zoldyck.

"Tidak."

* * *

Dulu, ia begitu cengeng. Setiap kali Milluki atau Kakek Zeno membentaknya, ia langsung menangis. Kemudian, ia akan memeluk kakaknya dan menangis meraung-raung sambil menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Huaaaa... Kakak, Milluki membentakku lagi! Padahal aku hanya 'kan hanya menyenggol figurannya! Itupun tidak sengaja!"

"Kakaaak, Kakek Zeno memarahiku! Katanya aku tidak boleh makan kalau aku belum bisa melakukan gema irama! Padahal aku sangat lapar!"

Namun, sang kakak tidak menanggapi adiknya. Walaupun hati kecilnya memaksanya untuk menghibur adiknya yang matanya sudah dipenuhi cairan bening itu.

"Tidak."

* * *

Sekarang?

Ia begitu dingin.

Semenjak sang kakak meninggalkannya di Arena Surga dua tahun lalu, ia sudah benar-benar berubah.

Tatapannya, sikapnya, kekuatannya...

Tunggu, ada lagi yang salah.

Kemana panggilan 'Kakak' yang selalu ditujukan kepada kakaknya?

Sumpah, demi apapun, kakaknya sangat rindu dengan panggilan itu. Walaupun ia menekan perasaan itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya menjerit-merit—mengatakan ia rindu akan panggilan itu.

Oh, kakak. Adikmu sudah berubah. Mungkin ini karmamu karena meninggalkannya di Arena Surga sendirian dua tahun lalu.

Sekarang bahkan si adik ogah menatapmu. Melirik saja tidak mau.

Tapi, memangnya ia bisa merubah ini semua?

* * *

Si kakak dengan langkah sedikit lemas berjalan ke arah kamar adiknya. Entah kenapa, ayah mereka tiba-tiba menugasinya mengambil sesuatu di kamar adiknya.

Oi, oi. Yang benar saja. Kalau si adik marah, selesailah sudah. Berakhirlah hubungan kakak-adik mereka.

Tapi ternyata si adik tidur.

Dan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Apa ia kelelahan setelah misi dan langsung tidur di kamarnya tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu? Entahlah.

Si kakak tidak terlalu peduli. Yang jelas, ia harus segera mengambil barang yang diminta, kemudian langsung pergi.

"Illu-nii..."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar igauan adiknya. Apa katanya? Barusan ia menyebut 'Illu-nii'?

Namanya memang Illumi Zoldyck. Tapi kenapa ada sensasi aneh saat mendengar namanya disebutkan?

Apa karena yang menyebut namanya itu adiknya? Atau karena nada igauan adiknya yang aneh? Atau...

...Atau karena dipanggil 'kakak' oleh adiknya lagi?

Sang kakak itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Senyum yang merekah karena panggilan 'kakak' dari adiknya, Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

**from author:**

****bagaimana, bagaimana?

err, kayaknya masih aneh dan maksa banget ya.. e_e;;

dan ini kependekan ;_;

yah, bagaimanapun, saya memang manusia. punya kesalahan dan kekurangan. apalagi, saya kan amatir.

ah, iya,

**review boleh? :3**


End file.
